1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for carrying equipment on soft and uneven terrain. More particularly, the present invention is related to a device for carrying equipment and supplies used by sunbathers on a beach.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sunbathers and swimmers on beaches have long encountered difficulty carrying the items needed to enjoy their day at the beach. Commonly beach users have to walk a great distance from their vehicle to the area on the beach on which they select to sunbathe and swim. Beach users usually must make many trips between the beach and their vehicle to transport an ice chest, umbrella, chairs, magazines or books, and food items to their selected location on the beach.
Devices for carrying items over soft and uneven terrain are known in the art. Exemplary of the related art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 329,145; 1,357,117; 3,046,031; 5,222,748; 5,328,192; 5,380,022; 5,620,191; 5,857,695; 5,876,047; 5,911,422; and World Intellectual Property Organization International Publication Number WO 97/12797 published under the PCT.
However, none of the carrying devices of the prior art have the utility and advantages of the carrying device of the present invention.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a carrying device for transporting numerous items that sunbathers, swimmers or other persons visiting a beach may deem necessary for their individual or family outings. The beach carrying device of the invention can be towed across hard surfaces such as pavement or sidewalks or towed across other surfaces such as grass, sand and the like when rolling proves to be difficult. The beach carrying device of the invention includes a rigid carrier body having a flat, planar bottom surface for sliding across sand and wheels connected thereto for towing on hard surfaces such as sidewalks and pavement. The rigid carrier body has a recessed portion in the top surface thereof for receipt of one or more storage containers. The containers preferably include a cold storage container, a dry goods container and an umbrella and magazine container. The recessed portion in the carrier body has tabs therein for receipt in slots in a container the storage containers on the carrier body. The umbrella and magazine container may also fit in the recessed portion of the carrier body and may be connected thereto by a strap connected to the carrier body. The carrier body of the invention preferably has a plurality of elongated slots therein for receipt of conventional lawn chairs.
The present invention has the advantage of enabling a beach user to easily transport the items needed for enjoying a day at the beach in a single trip.
The present invention has the additional advantage of being easily towed by the beach user over hard surfaces such as a sidewalk and over soft and uneven surfaces such as a sandy beach.